Innocence
by HCRATL
Summary: Bass one day wakes up... trapped in a PET and now has to find a way to escape his annoying Operator. Contains OC No Pairings


In the year 20XX, everyone had a thing called a Net Navi. A Net Navi was a partner to everyone. The person can just select how they wanted their Navi's to look, personality to match their own and even their names. After all of that was set, all the human had to do was wait a day for the technology to do its magic.

Everyone mostly got theirs at the age of five and designed their life partner, when they get tired of the design; they just instantly go to the store and buy a Re-Designer to fit their new style.

The Navi's seemed to have personality, but only the rare ones did. The usual one only obeyed their Master and agreed to everything the Master said. Some rare ones though, had a link that couldn't be severed. It was if they were human and not pixels combined together with a code.

Everyone had a Net Navi… or so it seemed. A little girl of eight years sat on the swing by herself, kicking the dirt gloomily. Her dark red hair was tied into two ponytails. She had soft green eyes. She wore her elementary school outfit which contained a white shirt, black skirt that had to reach the knees and black socks which also, reached the knees. In addition to her outfit, she had to wear black ankle shoes.

It was currently summer, so the girl didn't have to wear her pink jacket. She sighed once more and kicked the sand with her beaten up shoes. One of the mean girls from her class called to meet her at the playground, probably to take her lunch no doubt. She looked up as she heard pounding footsteps approach her.

In front of her, was a girl with well kept blonde hair and radiant blue eyes. She wore the exact same outfit as the other girl but she added a necklace and bracelet to herself.

The girl stuck out her hand, "Alright, Eve, gimmie your lunch!"

The red head sighed once more and got of the swing to dig into her backpack which lay beside her. She fished out her lunch and gave it to the other in front of her.

The blue eyed girl smirked as she snatched away the lunch box, "Thanks again! Tah-tah!"

Eve put a hand on her stomach, quiet used to the lunch stealing already, and sat on the swing once more. The reason she was picked on was because she did not have a Navi. Yes, that was the only reason. Everyone around her found it unusual that she didn't have one by now and chose upon themselves to pick on her mercilessly. Eve found out that it was best to take it all in and not fight them back. Lunch continued the same as usual.

When the young girl got back to her home, she wasn't surprised to see no one home, even on her birthday. She understood that her parents were busy at work but she truly did wish that they would at least come back on her birthday. She dropped her back pack of in her room and went towards the kitchen to get some food.

Her green eyes noticed a note attached to it that read that her parents promised to come back at four. Eve gasped and took the little stool she used to reach the cabinets and looked at the clock on the table.

She squealed in delight as she saw it was three thirty. Her parents would be home any moment now! The food that she was going to get was now forgotten as she jumped around in happiness, waiting for her family to come back home and finally eat the dinner together again in months.

The dinner was fantastic for Eve. Just the joy of having her parents with her was enough to satisfy her for a while. Her natural curiosity was sparked by her present but her parents said not to open it until later. It was a finely wrapped box that was as big as two average books. The girl shook to see if she could hear or feel anything inside and she did. The present didn't weigh that much either.

She looked at the clock in her room and it was beaming six fifty. 'It is technically later', she reasoned in her mind as she sat on her table with the present in her hands. She switched on her table lamp and carefully picked apart the wrapping. She opened up the present and gasped in delight.

It was a PET!! A thing that was used to hold the Net Navis! Underneath the PET was a charger and a small disk used to program the Navi. Her heart was beating with joy as she plugged everything in. She smiled as she picked up the PET once more, noticing that her parents remembered that her favorite color was purple. The PET light up and she put the disk inside.

She sat there for a minute, waiting for the disk to start working… but, there was no menu screen for deciding her Navi. Was something broken? Did her parents already decide the Navi and programmed it into her system?

She saw boxed that hard words printed in them move across her screen and she figured that the PET was uploading the system. She shrugged and set down the PET on the charger, it was hard for herself to drift of that night.

Eve was awakened by a cry. She woke up startled and looked around for where that noise could be coming from. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something within her PET, _stir_.

She bounced out of her bed and rushed over to the device. The little circle on her PET was beaming with a logo. It was a dark background with a purple moon hovering over a circle. Eve did not remember creating a logo. The voice was heard once more, but this time it was angrier and Eve could identify it coming from the PET.

"W-What the hell is this?!" The figure inside the PET did _not_look happy. It was bordering between anger and confusion as it looked at its hands. The Navi wore a brown cloak around itself so it was hard for the girl to figure out how his body looked like. His eyes were a crimson red with thick purple lines going down from them. His headgear had some sort of cross which was blue and his head reminded her of a shark virus that they were studying in class, except for the fact that it was black and had a yellow color under the "fins".

Eve didn't know how to respond to the Navi. She wearily lifted her hand and waved hello to the Navi. The cloaked one stopped looking around in confusion and looked at the screen to his side. Never was the Navi more disgusted then to see a _human_ looking right at him.

"You," he pointed an accusing finger at the girl, "This is all your doing isn't it?!"

The girl backed away from the PET a little, scared of what the Navi could do, "D-Do what?"

"_You_trapped me in here?" The cloaked Navi started attacking the walls, in hope that they would shatter, "Wretched humans!!"

The girl stood backed up to her door as she watched the screen in fright. The Navi was pulling all sorts of crazy stunts, in hope to get out of the place. The Navi stopped attacking the walls after a full ten minutes. He sighed in frustration and looked at the screen to where the girl was.

"Release me, _now_." His tone of voice seemed to kill the girl, even though that wasn't physically possible.

At the verge of tears, Eve whimpered, "I-I can't do that."

The Navi crossed his arms, "Why not, all you have to do is type in your goddamn password and I'll leave."

"I can't!" Eve cried, "I've waited forever to finally have a Net Navi and I don't want to loose one."

"Look, human, I want to get rid of you and you want to get rid of me. I can make this simple for the both of us; let me go and go buy yourself some other trash of a robot."

Eve shook her head once more, and gathered all her will power to move towards the Navi. The Navi huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"M-Maybe you will like me. My na—"

"Me? Like a pathetic human?" The Navi looked taken aback and laughed at her, "Are you out of your mind?"

Eve looked at her PET screen and watched a window pop up. The words in bold letters read "PASSWORD".

The Navi thought about what the password might be. In reality, he was stumped. How in the world would he guess an eight year olds password?! He remembered some girl Navi's talking about things while he watched over Net City, planning his next attack.

Six stars magically wrote themselves on the screen; a big denied sign came up. Four more attempts were made and all of them were denied. As the Navi typed in another password that came into his mind, the screen read to him that he had to try again in three hours.

The Navi sat down and screamed a cuss. Eve piped up, "Please let's be friends. My name is Eve what is yours?"

The cloaked Navi looked up at her, inspecting her with a harsh glare, "There is no way in hell, am I going to be a 'Friend'."

The Navi looked away from the screen, he surely didn't want to give away his name to a human but he definitely didn't want to be named by a _child_. Hell, he could be sure enough that she would call him 'Pixie Dust'.

"The names Bass."

"Bass? As in the instrument?" The girl tilted her head and Bass shrugged. Eve rushed to her closet, and dressed in her school outfit. She picked up the PET from the charger.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Put me down this instance!" Bass ordered her, no way was he going to become some slave to the human race.

Eve rushed out to the kitchen, not listening to the threats Bass was spilling out of his mouth. He was just a Navi, he couldn't harm her in anyway.

Eve sat down at the table, where her mom left her some eggs she could eat. She put Bass' PET on the table as she dug into her food. All the while, Bass was brooding about being stuck in a PET and tried to escape once more by attacking the walls. _Just three more hours till I can try to get the password again._

Bass just tuned out everything she tried to tell him on the walk to school. He swore that this girl would never shut up. Just a couple of minutes ago, he told her very rudely to be quiet but she started to yap on again. He sighed as he rubbed his head in annoyance. How long he was going to be stuck with the human, he had no clue. He loved it more back before he was stuck in his prison, where he could just wonder around the Net.

For the first time since he has awoken, he wondered about how he got stuck in a PET and what year it was. The more he tried to remember, the more distant it felt for him. He could remember his past, but not that week of what happened to him. He looked at the corner of the screen where Eve's ever so present face was and noticed the time and date. He took a breath in and stared in shock. It was three years from his last memory.

'What the hell is going on here? Waking up in a damned PET and finding out it is three years later?!' Bass swore he would destroy the humans who put him in this PET. 'Not only destroy, but make sure that their deaths will be long and painful.'

As he looked back at the screen, he noticed he could only see scenery. It seemed as if his annoyance noticed the cold shoulder and put his PET on her hip. The world seemed too peaceful for him. The neighbor hood seemed clean and the houses in tip top shape with their fabulous lawns. The world of humans that Bass wanted to see was one of destruction. He wanted to see the humans suffer in the same way he did.

"Look Bass, it's my school!" Bass saw the screen become blurred up as the girl moved his screen to the building. It was nothing impressive, except for the absolutely clean walls and floors. The screen jerked once more as Bass heard a thudding noise.

A cocky voice spoke up, "Well, if it isn't Eve? Are you talking to yourself now?"

Eve quickly hid her PET under her shirt, in fear of it being stolen, "N-No."

Bass wanted to throw up, her voice was pathetically weak compared to the other. "Don't forget to meet me at the swings again."

Eve weakly nodded her head and watched the blond step away. Her Navi spoke, "You are so pathetic."

The girl slumped her shoulder and sighed, even a Navi could tell how useless she was. She heard the bell ring, queuing for the students to hurry up and get to their classes. Eve's eyes tingled with the sensation of tears piling up as she ran towards her class.

The whole class was seated when Eve arrived. She walked quietly to her desk and put her backpack down beside her. The teacher got up and told the students to pass up their homework. Eve thought her day couldn't get worse, the very second she stepped into school she got knocked over the head with Elise's backpack and her own Navi kicked her while she was down and now, she forgot to do her assignment. If only each day was like yesterday, she would always be happy.

"Now students," A shine sparkled on the bald teachers head as he pushed up his glasses, "Plug in your Navis so they won't be tempted to distract you from the learning environment."

Eve looked around and saw everyone get up to plug in their Navis into their desks. The proudly "Transmission" or "Jack-in" were heard and Eve could finally join the crowd, or so she thought.

"Don't you dare plug me in with those other useless heaps." Bass told her in a harsh whisper. Eve simply ignored him and plugged him into the desk quietly. She didn't know whether to boast about getting a Navi or stay silent so he wouldn't get stolen.

When Bass's data spawned in the room, he cursed at his Operator. He backed away into a corner of the room, not wanting to mingle with the other Navis. A fairy like Navi walked up to Bass. She was about a head taller then him and had blond curled hair that reached to her shoulders. Her outfit was quiet reveling but not to much, it could've been passed of as a one piece bathing suite that was red and had a V-cut. She wore pink see through gloves and stockings. Her shoes reached her ankles and were high heals. To add the final touches she wore a butterfly mask and had fly-like wings. On the middle of her chest was a red heart emblem with a black background.

"You are new around here, whats your name? I'm Firefly." She asked Bass with a wink. Bass gave her a look of disgust. Obviously she did not know who in the hell he was. What irked him even more was that a trashy Navi was speaking to him. He really didn't talk to other Navi's besides in combat, and if they did, fear was always in their eyes. Bass tried to back away but soon noticed more and more Navis walk up to him, asking him for his name.

Bass smirked, the stupid Navi's were making it all too easy for them to be deleted. Bass floated up and his hand started to glow purple. The Navis backed away, in order to see what the cloaked navi would do. He smirked as he looked down upon them. It made him feel like a god passing his judgement along the worthless ones. He raised his hands above his head and struck his 'judgement' on the ones below.

"Chaos Nightmare!"

The shrieks from the Navis could be heard all over Eve's classroom. Everyone hurriedly looked at what was happening on their screens and so did Eve. In the middle of her screen stood Bass, pulling of one of the Navi's emblems that was on their chest.

"It never felt so good to delete some pathetic, human controlled Navi," Bass said as his grip on the emblem intensified, it was so close to being ripped of the Navi.

"Stop this at once!" A booming voice was heard and the whole room was frozen. Bass moved his eyes to notice who the speaker was. It was a giant robot looking Navi. Bass smirked to himself, another foolish one chose to oppose him.

The robot Navi spoke again, "Master, it seems as if a hacker has entered our system." The robot looked at Bass again, "Rip that smirk of your face, it is all over for you, hacker."

Bass started to chuckle, which soon turned into a malicious sounding laugh. The robot spoke again, with a more hostile tone, "You think this is funny, hacker? It is quiet pathetic for you to pick on elementary school Navi's. You will soon be were you belong when the police arrives."

Bass stopped his laughing, "It is you who is pathetic. I was just getting rid of the trash that plagued our world, Navi." Bass began to summon all of his power to himself, he knew he could easily stop the freeze but hell, he could try to recruit a pawn to help him destroy the humans. "I can't believe that you are serving a human. Who knows when that human will ditch you in a pile of trash. All of that hard work and loyalty you served will be thrown away like it was nothing."

Bass broke from the freeze and pinned the robot on a wall, "Think about it, wouldn't you rather choose sides with me? We can finally teach those humans a lesson. Too many times have your friends been thrown away. Do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

"Your words won't effect me hacker," The robot still tried to put an intimidating glare against Bass.

The cloaked Navi chuckled darkly, "We will see when your pathetic human decides to throw you into rubble. I met so many Navis, all stating that they were thrown away.,Disregarded by their previous owner."

'Too bad I deleted them before they could finish they're useless story,' Bass thought but didn't say it out loud.

Bass looked to the side were his operators screen was, he noticed that she was about to plug him out. "Think about it and you might redeem yourself from being useless."

Eve looked at Bass with a horrified expression while he had an evil smirk on his face. She couldn't believe that her Navi would do such a terrible act. It was a good thing that the teacher decided to freeze the Navi Room and call the police. The girl was shaking as she put away her PET under the desk. The poor boys whose Navi was almost deleted was crying and the whole class was trying to make him feel better.

Lunch finally came and Eve, out of habit, ran towards the swings and took out her PET. She could still the ever present smirk on his face.

"Why did you do that?!"

Bass looked at Eve lazily, "Do what?"

"Why... why did you almost delete that Navi," some of her tears fell onto his screen, "That isn't right."

Bass was slightly irritated by the tears that landed on his screen, "It was right. I was only getting rid of the weak. There is no place for them in the world."

"But, if you got rid of all the weak, how can someone become strong?! Everyone starts of being weak!"

Bass said nothing as he watched the girl cry. A small buzz at the back of his head told him to feel guilty for making a little girl cry, but he squashed that feeling as if it was nothing. He would feel no remorse for anyone, especially a human.

"Oh ho, look who finally turned up with a Navi!" Eve's tears stopped with a sudden halt as she heard that familiar voice. Her stomach dropped as she saw Elise making her way towards her.

Bass's PET was snatched out of her hands and the blond inspected the PET. Bass stared at the human in front of him. He couldn't believe that his pathetic operator was bested by someone so idiotic looking. He smirked as he made up his mind.

"Hey, human. Lets fight this out." He suggested in a tone that seemed friendly to even him.

"Fight out for what?"

"When I beat you in a fight, you will stop harassing my Operator." Bass internally chuckled, he couldn't wait to delete her Navi. "And if you win, she will be at your command."

Elise looked at Bass in disbelief. The young blond knew she could beat Eve's dumb looking Navi into oblivion so there was no way she was going to pass up this chance.

"Deal, after school in the Battle room." Elise tossed the PET back to Eve, "Now, where is my lunch?"

Eve looked down at Bass and noticed the sharp glare. It felt as if she could read his mind, telling her to stop being so weak.

"N-No..." She said so silently.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you quiet well," Elise taunted her, making her seem more threatening.

"I said no!" Eve got up from her swing, took her backpack and ran away. As soon as Elise was out of her sight, Eve sat down in a hallway and started talking to Bass again.

"I'm not going to let you delete her Navi!" Eve spoke through tears again. Ever since she got Bass, everything seemed so terrible. Now, if she wanted a Navi, she would've shook her head and clearly state no.

"Hmph, you don't have a choice. Do you want to be her slave for who knows how long?" Eve's expression paled as he continued, "Maybe, if you haven't been so pathetic, this matter wouldn't have been brought upon. Look at it, it is all your fault."

"No it--"

"You can trick yourself with your own words. I can see right through you. You are just slowing everyone down, the primary subject for torture and humiliation. Why do you think I challenged her? Since I have an operator, I don't want it to be some wimpy, idiotic girl who only knows how to cry about things! Being with you even as a Navi is humiliating beyond belief!"

Bass smirked darkly to himself, he loved to watch humans cry over themselves. It truly did make them seem more pathetic. "You are a disgusting sight."

He turned away from the bawling girl, the feeling of guilt started to creep upon him again, but just as last time, he destroyed it.

* * *

Hello everyone and thanks for reading this if you did. What do you all think about it? Yeah yeah, it is one of those stories where Bass learns about "love". I haven't really read any fan fictions about Megaman or really watched the Anime... I did play two games though. HAH two. lol. I know Bass is like "Grah, humans are stoopid i'm to leet for them" but if I do make him OOC, can someone tell me how to correct it plz? I probably won't continue this and wasn't thinking of posting it but, I just want to see peoples opinion about it. Bye!


End file.
